The invention relates to an audio generating module, and in particular, to an audio generating module capable of generating and playing audio signals.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Conventionally, an audio player comprises an amplifier for amplifying audio signals, and a speaker for playing the audio signals. Accordingly, an amplifier and a speaker are required, thus a lot of space is taken. This causes limitations in utilization. For example, an electronic ink display device cannot play audio signals because it does not have enough space for an amplifier and a speaker. Accordingly, the electronic ink display device is capable of displaying images, but not audio signals.
Accordingly, an audio player with limited space requirement is needed.